


Rain

by QueenCobra



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobra/pseuds/QueenCobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's son has said some hurtful words to Penelope, and she doesn't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"Baby girl, you need to get inside, it's going to start raining soon," Derek said, motioning for Penelope to join him inside. She was sitting on the bench in the backyard.  
"I'm staying out here. I'm not wanted in there at the moment." Penelope began to cry.  
Derek disappeared inside, and she began to cry harder. A few moments later Erin joined her on the bench with an umbrella.  
"Hey, sunshine."  
"Hey," Penelope sniffled.  
"Don't listen to my son. He's still upset that his father and I split up. He will just have to get over it, because there is no way on this earth that I would leave you. I don't say it enough, but i love you." Penelope laid her head on Erin's shoulder.   
"I know, but it still hurts. I love you too." They sat in silence, then the rain started to fall. Erin put the umbrella up. She held her girlfriend closer to her.  
"I don't want to go in just yet. I want to sit here and be held by the love of my life."  
"I'd like to do that, but our guests are waiting for us."  
"Fine, when they leave?"  
"Yes, my love." They stood and made their way inside. Erin's son had left, and the team gathered around them, pulling them into a group hug.


End file.
